Tough Love
by stardust2002
Summary: This is a story inspired by latteaddict's icon 'I'm going to spank your bottom'. Spoilers for anything to date, especially 'Torn'.


**Tough Love**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

She watched him advance toward her with the angriest look she'd ever seen darkening his face. He didn't stop till he was right in her personal space, finger nearly pointing right up her nose.

"If you want to die I will open up an airlock for you. But you are _not_ taking one of my Vipers with you!"

"Your Vipers?" she repeated. "_Your_ Vipers? Ha! You can barely even fly one," she spat out venomously, eyes narrowing.

"At least_ I_ didn't crash into someone else."

"At least _I_ can catch the enemy ... does it matter that I'd be taking myself out too?"

"That's not the point! You endangered the life of another pilot with your reckless behaviour!"

"Get off your high horse Apollo. You've done worse," she retorted angrily, cheeks flushed bright red.

"That's it. You're done flying," he snapped, eyes flashing fire at her as he stepped even closer so their faces were nearly touching.

"You can't do that to me," she hissed under her breath.

"Oh can't I?" he said just as quietly. "Watch me."

With that she pulled back and hit him in the gut, straight and true. Should have hurt like hell but apparently the rumours were true ... underneath the flightsuit he had muscles again, not just flab. Her knuckles began to ache.

Instead of hitting back, which was what she was expecting, he grabbed her arm roughly and began to drag her unceremoniously off the flight deck.

She had a few choice words on the tip of her tongue but she bit her lip, not wanting to let them out in front of everyone. He was obviously taking her out of the public eye to dress her down further yet, and then ..._ then_ he'd feel her wrath.

She felt something warm and wet dripping down her chin. She reached a hand up ... blood.

Before she could get a hold of herself and pull her arm away from him, he'd shoved her into a supply room and slammed the hatch behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, eyes so dark they shone like obsidians through the shadows on his face.

"What is wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me _sir_," she said, words dripping heavily with sarcasm. "The bird is on the deck. I'm still alive." She shrugged. "What more do you want?"

He advanced upon her slowly, menacingly till he was barely inches from her face. She didn't flinch.

"What more do I want?" he repeated quietly, voice sounding that much more terrifying for it's low volume. "What more do I want?" he said again, slightly louder this time. "I want to tan your hide for being such an insufferable screw-up." He smiled cruelly and grabbed her arm again.

"Don't you frakking dare!" she hissed, struggling to pull her arm away.

He tightened his grip and reached for the other arm but Kara was too quick. She slipped out from his grasp and ducked under his arm.

He was quicker now though, thanks to his regular workouts at the gym, and he whipped around, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her backwards against him.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, elbowing him anywhere she could reach.

Lee was strong, stronger than he'd been in a long time, but even he had his hands full with her.

They struggled together, hands grabbing for each other anywhere they could get a grip. Kara grunted as she fought him and Lee's breath hissed through his teeth as she ducked again and her elbow connected with his groin - his rapidly growing erection smarting from the blow.

"Give it up Kara, you can't get away from me," he snarled, pulling her hard against him and pushing her back to the wall.

"I already did," she said acidly, eyes narrowing to mere slits. She struggled against him but his hands were pinning her arms to the wall behind her and his legs held the bottom half of her unmoving as well.

She cursed herself as a sudden flare of desire flashed through her at the feel of his hardness against her leg.

"Never again," he whispered, and his mouth captured hers in a fiercely possessive kiss.

She wanted to fight him, really she did, but though she always gave the appearance of strength, on the inside was a core of vulnerability that few people had ever touched.

Lee Adama_ lived_ there, and the only responses she had when dealing with him were gritting her teeth and fighting madly to push him out, or giving in and allowing him to have full control of her heart.

She was tired of fighting it. Tired of fighting him. Wanted to let go and get swept up in the delicious sensations his kiss was arousing throughout her body. But she didn't dare. He wasn't Lee anymore, and she wasn't Kara. _ They_ weren't Apollo and Starbuck now - they were two people whose connection had been severed when they'd each married someone else.

Her mind was firm but her body wavered. _ No, no - fight it! don't give in! _her mind screamed but even as she pushed uselessly against him with her arms and legs, her mouth drank him in and pulled him closer, the animalistic urges in her desperately wanting nothing more than to frak him till they were both too tired to move.

He pulled back - a motion that nearly had her whimpering for more - and looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. The adrenaline surge of flight, of danger, had made him act on the feelings he'd had for months but had tried to bury while with his sweet, pretty wife. Being with Kara again brought out the worst in him, as it always did, and made him lose control and act like an animal, no thought, no reason ... just instinct.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" she demanded, eyes boring into him like lasers.

He gave a small, evil smile before leaning forward to run his tongue along her lips and down the length of her jaw, tasting the salt from her sweat in the cockpit and feeling it arousing him further.

"Just finishing what we started," he purred in her ear, the tickling sensations of his breath electrifying her whole body. "Only_ this_ time I'm not letting you push me away."

The cold metal of his wedding ring as he clasped her hands in his froze her heart.

"I pushed you away because I didn't_ want _this," she hissed, pulling her head away from his mouth and pinching a nerve in her neck in the process.

His mouth refused to let go however, and kept at her neck, nipping and sucking up and down till he reached her collarbone. Her body trembled against him. He wasn't quite sure if it was rage or desire but he chose to believe the latter.

"You don't want this?" he whispered, releasing her arm as his hand dove down her flightsuit, still tied at the waist, and settled between her legs, rubbing her through her pants. She was already hot and wet - it was soaking through onto his fingers. But the most telling thing of all was that though he'd released one of her arms, she hadn't used it to fight him. She'd gripped his head and twined her fingers in his hair ... hard, making him wince with pain. But she wasn't pushing him away - she was pulling him closer.

"No I don't," she whimpered, voice uneven.

He pushed harder as he rubbed circles on her most sensitive spot and she bit her lip as a small cry escaped.

"You lie."

It was as much the ministrations of his fingers and the proximity of his body as the words themselves that pushed her over the edge.

She cried out softly through clenched teeth as her hand gripped his head harder, riding through her orgasm as her body shook against him.

When she opened her eyes, she found his face directly in front of hers, satisfaction glowing in his eyes. For once he didn't flinch as she stared him down.

She felt like laughing. He probably had no idea that calling her bluff would turn her on the way it had. He, like pretty much every other man she'd ever known save Sam, had assumed her aggressive attitude meant _she_ wanted to be in charge and had always backed down. Only Sam had gotten in right so far - yes, she liked to be in control, but she wanted a man who would stand up to her and be her equal as well.

Maybe Lee had finally figured it out too ...

"Tell me _now_ you don't want this," he said openly, daring her to answer in the affirmative.

He'd let down his guard though, and she took full advantage of it, pulling her arm out of his grip and pulling his head back to her mouth. She kissed him roughly, tongue forcing it's way into his mouth and teeth scraping harshly against his.

She felt his surprise before he responded, and then let go abruptly, pushing his chest so he fell to the floor. She fell on top of him, landing on her knees and sitting on his hips to hold him down.

"You're a bastard Lee Adama," she said angrily, one hand pinning him down by the chest as the other yanked the zipper of his flightsuit down roughly.

"No," he whispered. "I'm not. I'm an adulterer."

She leaned down so her breath tickled his face. "Yeah, like your wife is going to care. " She smiled tightly.

Anger flashed in his eyes. She had no right to insult Dee!

He tensed his muscles and flipped them over so he was on top, her head banging loudly on the hard, metal floor.

"I hate you," he spat out, pinning her arms above her head.

"I hate you," she agreed, glaring at him through nearly-brown eyes.

His lips crushed down on hers and she took it eagerly, hips thrusting up against him as pure, white-hot desire flowed through her. He groaned as his hips began to thrust with hers, eagerly following her rhythm. He let go of her arms and ran a hand down her body, fingers tangling in her hair momentarily before caressing the length of her neck and down her wet tanks. She was soft and curvy everywhere, broken only by the hard peaks of her nipples as they rose to attention under his probing fingers.

Her hands came up to his chest between them again and for a moment he was sure she was going to push him away again.

She didn't.

Her fingers fumbled for his zipper and yanked it down the rest of the way, then slid back up to pull the offending fabric off his shoulders, exposing the newly-resurrected muscles of his chest and arms, now gleaming with sweat.

He pushed her hands away and sat up, pulling his flightsuit and boots off. Their eyes both smoldered with desire as they held each other's gaze. She pulled out from under him and began to follow suit but Lee dragged her to her feet and hauled everything down, leaving her only in tanks and underwear.

His eyes ran up and down the length of her body, stopping at the familiar grey panties as a spike of desire shot through him. How many times he'd pictured Kara in her military issue underwear, even as he stared at his wife, dressed in the lacy, black lingerie she'd gone to an inordinate amount of trouble to get in order to turn him on! He should have known then already that his heart belonged to Kara, when just the memory of her in plain, cotton underwear stirred him to readiness the way his wife had never been able to.

"Gods you are so sexy." The words slipped out so quietly she could barely hear them.

"I beg your pardon?" she said slowly, inching forward till her body was pressed against his. She knew exactly what he'd said but wanted to make him admit it.

He put his arms around her tightly, one hand circling her hips and the other holding her head, fingers tangling in the loose strands that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"You are so frakking sexy I don't know how any man can resist you," he murmured, nose touching hers.

"How do you they have resisted?" she challenged in a whisper, cocking an eyebrow at him.

His eyes darkened but his grip on her didn't let up.

"Slut," he whispered.

"Adulterer."

His lips seared hers, as if trying to stop her from reminding him about his wife. His fingers tightened in her hair painfully.

"If I'm an adulterer, so are you," he said, breaking off the kiss to breathe finally.

She shook her head. "Sam and I are done."

His look was almost comical ... almost. It held surprise, shock ... and hope. She could almost read what he was thinking.

He looked down at her still-tattooed arm, question unasked.

"It's a little hard to get rid of that," she murmured, nodding towards it.

Their eyes met and held a moment, everything that had been unspoken between them for over a year being expressed now.

His eyes narrowed again.

"I hate you," he whispered. "You frakked up my life to be with your toy-boy and now you've dumped him too?" He yanked off her tanks in one smooth motion and unclasped her bra. It fell down between them, leaving her bare-chested.

"_You_ frakked up your life by marrying pretty purple eyeshadow girl," she hissed back, eyes narrowing to match his. "And now you're being unfaithful to her, which is really no less than what she deserves, all things considered."

"How dare you!" he hissed, pulling her closer.

"Truth hurts doesn't it Adama?" she said lightly, a fake sweet smile on her face.

"And you're one to be talking about truth," he countered, pulling her hips against him like a vise. He let go of her hair and reached down to cup her breast firmly, rubbing his thumb over the nipple roughly.

Her legs suddenly felt like jelly and a hot rush of fluid soaked her centre. She arched back, eyes closing in ecstasy.

He leaned down and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue mirrored the movements of his hand. He quickly ripped her underwear down and pulled her hard against him.

She began to moan softly, unable to help herself as he worked her body up to a fever pitch. _ I wonder if this is how he makes love to Dee_, she wondered, then discounted the thought. Hard, angry sex wasn't really her style.

"Oh frak ..." she whimpered when she was so close she could practically taste her climax.

He thrust his hips against her, sheathing his still-clothed shaft between her folds without actually entering her.

Her body began to shake.

He stopped moving and waited, knowing he was tormenting her unmercifully.

"Oh gods ... please," she begged.

"Please what?" he murmured into her flushed, sweaty skin.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and he winced. He would have scars.

"Frakking bastard!" she said in answer.

"Just tell me what you want ... anything. All I want is for you to _say_ it."

"Frak you Lee Adama!"

"I think you've got it wrong. It's frak _me_, Lee Adama." He resumed stroking her one nipple and sucking the other one hard.

Her body began to shake again.

He pinched and bit down hard simultaneously.

"Frak me!" she cried out, body twisting wildly in his arms as passion swept through her.

Lee held her firmly as her body threatened to collapse, feeling the waves of muscle contractions throbbing against his hardness.

He let go of her breast with his hand and hurriedly dropped his trousers and boxers before grabbing her buttocks and thrusting hard into her warmth till he was in all the way. Gods, she was hot, wet, tight and throbbing wildly around him, and it was all he could do to avoid coming right then and there.

He bit his lip as well and gripped her tightly, lifting her up to sit her on a stack of crates behind them. Thus positioned, he began to thrust in and out of her roughly.

Her eyes opened and they held his for a moment before his movements brought her over the edge one more time. Her body stiffened and she cried out as her fingers dug into his shoulders again. _Thank the gods she doesn't have long nails! _he thought as he kept pumping through her orgasm, barely holding himself in check. It wasn't time for this to be over - not by a long shot! He still had plans for her yet ...

She began to pant as her muscles slowed, and he watched as beads of sweat rolled down her temples, wetting the golden strands that framed her face like a halo. _She looks like an angel,_ he thought, as his heart constricted momentarily, but then he hardened it again. _She might look like an angel but she's the devil incarnate. Give her an opportunity to stomp on your heart and she won't fail to take it ..._

He pulled out of her suddenly and her eyes opened in surprise. They were soft, dark green and held more emotion than he'd ever seen in them before. It pained him to realize that while he was doing what he was doing deliberately to hurt her, what it was actually doing was causing her to open up to him ... and only hurting his pride further.

He picked her up off the crate and turned her away from him, walking her the few steps till she was pinned against the wall.

"Lee ..." she said softly, a wealth of meaning and emotion in the one, quiet word.

His arm crept around her waist and held her steady as he used his other hand to guide himself into her, pushing in as far as he could go, more gently this time.

He began to move slowly, one hand gently tracing up and down her arm as the other nuzzled the back of her neck with his lips, feeling the goosebumps rise on her arm as she arched back into him.

"Kara ... oh Kara," he murmured, wanting to be angry and rough with her still but unable to as the walls he'd built around the part of his heart that she lived in were crumbling away. He'd worked so hard to keep them intact - never showing anyone, least of all himself, how he felt about her. And today she'd gone and done something stupid and reckless and he could have lost her. Again.

"I love you," he whispered as he felt his body tighten with impending release.

"I beg your pardon?" she said slowly, so softly he could barely make out the words.

"I love you. Gods, I love you Kara ... I want to hate you, I've tried to hate you but the gods alone know how much I love you." He kissed her shoulder gently. "Don't ever do that to me again! I won't lose you. I can't lose you. Not again."

He began thrusting again, slowly but deeply, letting his hand wander between her legs and rubbing her in time with his thrusts.

She began to whimper and her hands balled into fists against the walls as she held them up. She thrust backwards against him in perfect rhythm, and just as she felt her orgasm peaking, he came hard, pulsing hotly into her as he held her tightly against his hot, sweaty chest.

They both cried out at the feeling - not each other's names, not any four-letter expletives, but a primal cry from deep down within each of them at the long-awaited communion of their bodies and souls.

They stood, shaking together for several minutes afterwards, catching their breath and savouring the chance to be close for the first time.

"Kara, I ..." Lee began, intending on apologizing for his actions, but she turned around to face him and kissed him gently, sweetly, stopping the words on his tongue.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you," she said softly.

Their eyes met.

"I think we can overlook it this time," he said quietly. "But if you ever do it again ..." He smiled. "I'll have to spank you."

Her eyes sparkled mischeviously. "Promise?"

His heart soared. He'd missed his Starbuck.

"Promise."

_ fin _


End file.
